


Unsaid Words

by frickincheng



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: Feels, M/M, Porn, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickincheng/pseuds/frickincheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some self-indulgent  Kanbei and Kyuzo smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid Words

_I want him._

~*~

It isn’t quite what Kanbei imagined. He thought that Kyuzo would fight him for dominance, their battles outside transferred to the bed. But he doesn’t. He lies under Kanbei, beautiful and nude, body rippling with every light press of his fingers that Kanbei gives him. 

But he isn’t submissive, and in that way he’s just as Kanbei imagined him. Kyuzo does everything with that same quiet honed intensity,and this is no exception. He knows what he wants and he isn’t shy about asking, lean back arching up into the warm touch of Kanbei’s hand, deep voice barely purring in the back of his throat as Kanbei’s dark hand slides down slick skin, cupping his ass. 

He isn’t a stranger to this sort of thing, not with the way his body so easily accepts Kanbei’s oiled fingers, hips rolling up and back to force them deeper inside his lean body. It makes Kenbei’s breath catch in his throat, the easy, unashamed way Kyuzo seeks out this pleasure, and he runs his free hand along the strong, curving line of the other man’s spine, wanting to hear that low purr again. He gets that low purr, but he wants more now, because Kyuzo is still in control, and Kanbei realizes that dominance might be a bigger issue for him than the quiet samurai. 

His dark hand curves around the sharp angle of hip, smoothing up to cup over a heavy, leaking cock, thicker than he imagined. Kyuzo hums as Kanbei drags his knuckles over the fat shaft, and gasps when the older samurai curls his fingers around it, broad thumb swiping over the wet crown. Kanbei smiles, but that’s suddenly not good enough, just that quiet gasp, and he drops to his back underneath Kyuzo, scooting underneath the other man. Taking a moment he just drinks in the sight, the hard line of the lithe man’s cock, flushed pink, jutting out from a nest of coarse, light hair. He forces his fingers in deeper, dragging out a low hum from the other man, then pushes his head up to get his mouth around that cock. He gets another, deeper hum this time, and he can feel it vibrating through Kyuzo’s body. 

Kyuzo tastes like skin, salt and musk, and Kanbei shudders at the easy way Kyuzo rocks between the two different points of pleasure, pushing himself deeper into Kanbei’s mouth, then arching back onto his fingers. Kanbei himself purrs, the humming vibrations around the other samurai’s cock, and he feels Kyuzo arch with the sensations, hears his breath catch at the back of his throat. Lips seal tight around the throbbing length, and Kanbei takes in as much as he can, the flared head bumping, pressing against the back of his throat. 

His jaw is aching by the time Kyuzo comes, thrusting, grinding into his mouth, a lean hand slipping down to fist in dark hair as Kanbei feels and tastes the thick, bitter fluid coat the inside of his mouth, that whipcord body clenching wildly around his fingers. He swallowed, then pushes his fingers against Kyuzo’s sweet spot just one more time, so he can feel that soft length twitch in his mouth, and taste that last bit of seed that spurts from the other man’s length. Gently, he pries strong fingers from his hair, and rolls to the side, breathing hard as if it were he who has just orgasmed. 

Kyuzo collapses alongside him, russet eyes hazy with warmth, a bare smile creasing his lips. For long, long moment, Kanbei wants nothing more than to kiss him, to thread his hands in wild blond hair and crush their lips together, to taste this beautiful creature that he had somehow gotten into his bed. 

But this is Kyuzo, and so Kanbei just reaches out, sliding his hand down the length of his spine, picking out the dips in each vertebrae. Leaning in, he breathes in the warm scent of Kyuzo, nuzzling along his ear as he moves to straddle him, settling his weight on the other man’s thighs, his own cock pressing along the crease of his ass, nestled between two pale cheeks. Kyuzo groans softly, rocking back, grinding against Kanbei’s length, the leftover slick from his pucker sliding along the older man’s cock, and its all Kanbei can do to keep from coming right then like some inexperienced boy. 

But he holds on, one hand fisted tight in the sheets, the other going down, guiding himself into Kyuzo’s oiled, relaxed pucker, gasping roughly as he watches that pink muscle stretch and gape around his length, that hot body sucking him in, gobbling up inch after inch of him. 

But that’s nothing, _nothing_ compared to the low, wrecked sound that finally slips from Kyuzo’s throat. It’s almost a sob, as if Kanbei is breaking him, tearing him apart, but his hips roll back, pushing up against the invading length, and Kanbei knows he’s not hurting him, though he still reaches up, petting at heaving shoulders, stroking at the back of a flushed neck. 

He pauses when he’s in to the hilt, quivering, trying to just soak in the moment, staring up at the long, pale body he’s buried in, but then Kyuzo rocks back, and Kanbei sees how white his knuckles are from grasping at the sheets, and he moves, thrusting in and out, and Kyuzo lets out a raw sob of relief, taut body shaking. Kanbei lets out his low moan, and his world narrows down to just the lovely body beneath his and the slick slide of skin on skin, the intense, raw heat that wants to consume them both. 

It doesn’t take long until his balls are pulling tight, thighs trembling as pushes himself, just wildly fucking into Kyuzo’s body, his own breath rasping loudly in his ears. He stops when he’s to the hilt, buried in so deep to that hot body, a low harsh cry escaping his lips as he comes, forehead pressed to the center of Kyuzo’s back, shaking as the pleasure wrings out his body, and his seed fills the other man. 

He shifts, almost as soon as his weak limbs will let him, thinking Kyuzo will not want the extra contact, but a strong hand reaches up, and clasps at his hip, and Kanbei blinks, surprised, as he looks down at the other samurai. Kyuzo’s eyes are closed, dusky red hiding, and the wetness at the corners could almost just be sweat, if Kanbei didn’t know better. 

“Shhh.” Kanbei croons softly, running his hand along Kyuzo’s hairline, pushing back damp blond hair and leaning in, finally giving the kiss he so craved. 

Kyuzo’s a clumsy kisser. Inexperienced, and rough, but his chapped lips against Kanbei’s feel like heaven, and he wouldn’t change this drag of teeth against soft flesh for anything else. He pulls back eventually, pressing one last soft kiss against the soft little hollow under the hinge of his jaw, reveling in the little shiver of pleasure he feels rushing through the other man’s body. With a little twitch of his hips, he is finally pulling out, Kyuzo’s hand dropping away to allow him to, though he immediately rolls to his side to gather up the other man’s lean form into his arms and holds him tight. 

“I’ll never leave you.” he whispers into thick blond hair, and he doesn't need to tip back Kyuzo’s chin to see his smile.


End file.
